It has been known from the prior art cases for protecting portable electronic apparatuses. For example, a well known protective case is that which comprises a front face and a back face articulated around an edge, with engaged elastic means that maintain the front face folded over the back face when the case is in protective position of the electronic apparatus, itself fitted between the two sides and fastened to the back face. On the other hand, this system particularly has the drawback of not offering other possibilities than having a protective position as described above and an open position, where the elastic means are disengaged, the front face being coplanar with the back face. In the latter position, the apparatus is thus accessible for use. However, in the case where the user is not using the apparatus but wishes to have it in view, he/she should place it on an additional support for it to be slanted with respect to the horizontal in order to have good visibility or a good viewing angle of the apparatus. The abovementioned case thus becomes a nuisance for positioning the apparatus in this slanted position as the front face is bulky.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0037285 A1 describes a case for a portable electronic apparatus.